The Revenge of little Cole
"Hast du da jetzt verstanden? Aggressionen bringen nichts." "Aber Mum!" entgegenete der Junge Mann, der gegenüber von einer Frau saß, mitte 40, deren gesichtszüge immernoch an die alte Kämpferin erinnerte, die sie einst war. Mahnend sah sie sihren ältesten Sohn an, worraufhin dieser verstummte. "Nein. Ich mneine das ernst, Adam. Mal abgesehen davon, auf solche Typen stehen keine Frauen. ja, oaky, vielleicht am Anfang, aber auf dauer sicher nicht." Sie lächelte ihn an, als würde sie direkt in ihn hineinsehen und bereits alles wissen. Diesen Blick hasste Adam, er senkte den Kopf. "Okay.. ich versuche ruhiger zu werden... versprochen" Er nickte, als wolle er seine Wote damit bekräftigen. Plötzlich ertönte ein summendes Geräusch, Adam zog ein handy aus seiner Tasche, einen moment entwich ihm ein Lächeln, ehe er zu seiner Mum aufsah. "Ich muss jetzt los zur Schule" "Aber, es ist doch noch zu früh" entgegenete Phoebe mit einem schmunzeln. "Ich muss noch was erledigen" Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Hör auf damit"" Protestierte er, ehe er seine Schultasche schnappte und das Haus verlies. Zur etwa gleichen Zeit kam eine verschlafene, jüngere Person in die Küche. Außer die Tatsache, dass er etwas kleiner und jünger war, war er Adam zumn verwechseln ähnlich. "Cole, du bist ja immernoch nicht fertig! Los beeil dich!" Sah sie ihn streng an. "Ja, Mum.. schon okay gleich dabei.." murmelte der jüngere vor sich hin. Im selben Moment formten sich Lichtkügelchen im Raum, die sich zu einem Menschen manifestierten. Dessen Haare waren etwas länger und er wirkte für ein jungers Aussehen sehr reif. "Guten Morgen!" Entsprang dem Jungendie Worte und er grinste seine Tante Phoebe an, ehe er missmutig zu seinem Cousin sah. "Du bist nicht fertig?! Du hast mir versprochen wir machen vor der Schule das Projekt fertig!" "Ja, okay.. komm runter wir haben doch Zeit..." Coles blick wanderte von seinem Cousin zu seiner Mutter, peinlich berührt. "Zeit?! Wir müssen es in der vierten Stunde vorstellen!" Keifte er seinen Cousin an. "Hey... beruhig dich Mitch. Und was hör ich da Cole?" Sie sah ihren jüngsten Sprößling sn. "Du machst dich jetzt sofort fertig und dann wirst du mit Mitch euer Projekt machen, hast du mich verstanden?!" Drohte sie ihrem Sohn. "Ja-Ja.. Mum ist shcon okay" Sagte Cole mit gesenktem Blick ehe er nach oben rannnte." Adam lief über den Schulhof, eine kleine Mädchengruppe lief kichernd an ihm vorbei, es war jedoch nichts neues für ihn. Nicht, dass er damit angeben wollte, aber viele standen auf ihn. Viele, leider nicht alle. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, sein Blick hing auf einer jungen Blonden Frau, um sie waren einige Mädchen versammelt. Sie war realtiv neu hier. Naja, neu. Seit einem Jahr versuchte Adam es schon bei ihr, und sie spielte mit ihm. Nicht ein böses Spiel jedenfalls zog Adam das nur noch mehr in ihren Bann. Sein herangewachsenes Lächeln schwand, als er die komplette Szene beobachtete. Ian Molligan, der möchtegern Schwarm der Schule, stand neben ihr. Sie schien nicht besonders glücklich, was Adam dazu verliet schneller zu ihnen zu gelangen. "Hey Molligan, ist die Schwulenecke nicht woanders? Lass die Mädchen in Ruhe" Sagte Adam mit sicherer und gelassener Stimme. Der ebenso wie Adam leicht muskulöse Junge, drehte sich herum und sah Adam an. "Oh natürlich, der Halliwell... man erzählt sich du sollst kurz vor dem fliegen sein?" "Erzählt man sich das? Und dennoch steh ich hier." Er lief weiter und stellte sich neben sie, neben Cassie. "Ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen." Erwiderte Molligan. "Achja? Komm schon lass das.. wir wissen beide wer verliert" Adam hatte schon immer eine dicke Lippe riskiert. "Wieso musstest du das vor Mum sagen, Mitch?!" erklang eine erboste Stimme. Wenige Augenblicke später formten sich Lichtpunkte und Cole sowie Mitch erschienen hinter einem Gebüsch. "Weil du nicht immer damit durchkomen kannst, du hast es mir versprochen, ich will keine schlechte Note!" Erwiderte Mitch ebenso erbost. "Aber..." Doch verstummte Cole, er blickte über das Gebüsch hinweg, auf Adam sowie Cassie und dieser Molligan, den er nicht leiden konnte. "Sieh mal, ich glaub die Schlägern sich gleich!" Er klang eher erfreut als erschrocken. "Scho wieder?" Gab Mitch genervt von sich, als er dies ebenfalls verfolgte. "Irgendwann fliegt er von der Schule" "Ja genau.. Adam ist ein Magiejunky, der wird das schon verhindern." Er grinste. "Komm schon..." Doch konnte Adam nicht ausreden, schon erwischte ihn die Faust von Molligan Adam taumelte einen Moment zurück, es war aus reflex, dass er sofort darauf reagierte und sich auf seinen Gegner stürzte. Ein Schrei erklang. "Adam!" Rief eie webliche Stimme "Lass das, er ist es nicht wert, glaub mir" Es war Cassie, sie war aufgesprungen und redete auf Adam ein. "Jetzt hat er verloren" Gab Cole grinsten von sich. Mitch hatte für dies nur ein Augenrollen übrig. Adam drückte seine schultern runter, ehe seine Hand erhoben war, seine andere Hand umdgriff die Kehle seines Gegners. Adam hatte sowas wie eine Rückblende, für einen Moment, musste er daran denken, wie er damals im Kindergarten Kyle Grace verprügelte, weil dieser den gebastelten Stern seiner damaligen Kindergartenfreundin zerstörte. Oder Als Cole eingeschult wurde und am ersten Tag ein paar Leute aus Adams Klasse ihn zu Mobben. Oder Tom Flenning, der zwar Schwul war, aber von dem Adam dachte, er habe etwas mit seiner Freundin. Dann kamen ihm die Worte seiner Mutter in Erinnerung, ihre endlosen Mahnungen, oder das heute. Und schließlich drangen auch Cassies Worte in sein Ohr. Sein Griff wurde lockerer, eine Faust sank. Schließlich ließ er von seinem Rivalen ab und stand auf, einen Moment lang sah er zu Cassie, ehe er seine Schultasche nahm und ging. Mit seinem Ärmel wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. "Was zur Hölle... Wo ist die Schlägerei? Adam muss krank sein" Gab Cole empört von sich. "Ja ich glaube auch.." Erwiderte Mitch verblüfft. "Immer wenn ich denke, ich versteh ihn, macht er etwas und alles ist neu aufzuarbeiten." "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Adam hat, aber diesem Molligan gehört schon lange ein Denkzettel verpasst." "Was hast du vor?" Hackte Mitch skeptisch nach. "Ach nichts" Coel sah Mitch an. "Los wir müsen unser Projekt feritg machen!" Mitch sah ihn skeptisch an, wurde jedoch überzeugt und nickte ehe er mit Cole das Schulgebäude betrat. Gelangweilt hatte er seinen kopf auf seinem Arm gestüzt, mit seinen fingern fuhr er eine eignesritzte Zeichnug auf seinem Pult nach, dann blickte er zu Uhr, eher seinen so wie Mitchs Name von der Lehrerin vernahm. "Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Master? Sie sind dran." Sie beäugte beide, von Mitch hatte sie nichts schlechtes erwartet, im Gegenteil, jedoch schien die Motivation seines C ousin geschwunden zu sein. "Komm schon Cole, wir haben extra dein Thema genommen!" Mitch mahnte ihn ehe er nach vorne ging und ein Plakat aufhängte, wenige Augenblicke später folgte Cole ihm. "Also.." fing Mitch an. "Ich und Cole wollten ein Thema, das nicht jedemann hat." "Genau!" Führte Cole ihn fort. "Unser Thema heisst "Wie du und deine Klamotten es schaffen, bei Frauen zu landen.." Cole wollte gerade fohrtfahren, als Mitch ihn sichtlich genervt unterbrach. "Es geht darum, wie unser erscheinungsbild auf andere wirkt. Nastürlich ist das nur ein Projekt und desshalb sollte niemand danach eifern." "Was Mitch sagen will, seht euch den Film an!" Cole ging zu einem Projektor und schloss eine Kamera an, die ein bild auf die Leinwand projektzierte. Mitch atmete tief durch, er fragte sich gerade, wieso er unbedingt mit ihm in einer Gruppe sein müsste. Mittlerweile hat sich Adam in seinem Klassenraum eingefunden, wie immer fing er hier erst die Hausaufgaben an, da ihr Lehrer heute später kam, konnte er sich Zeit lassen. Plötzlich sah er auf, als er bemerkte, dass er von jemandem beobachtet wird. Er sah direkt in ihre Augen. Und er wusste, sie konnte wie ein Engel aussehen, doch wenn man es provozierte, konnte sie zu einem Rachedämon werden, das war Adam klar. Aber genau das war es was ihn so anzog. Doch bist heute, hatte er keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt bei ihr Landen konnte, es war immer ein hin und her, als wolle sie mit ihm Spielen. Und das hasste Adam, auch bei ihr, doch schien er ihr immer schnell wieder zu verzeiehen. "Bist du nicht ein wenig spät dran?" Sie sah ihn an. Adam blickte auf seine Unterlagen. "Oh eh.." Wieder sah er zu ihr. "Du kennst mich doch..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, weiter beobachtete er sie, er war sich nichteinmal sicher, ob ein Lächeln im Moment das passende wäre.